This invention relates to portfolios and in particular to portfolios with a spine that provides for means for attaching additional leaves thereto.
The invention relates to portfolios that offer attachment means for providing a plurality of leaves which may be removably or fixedly attached to a spine of a host portfolio and alternatively turned as leaves of that host portfolio.
The invention relates particularly to a highly efficient means for adding multiple leaves to a portfolio spine that eliminates the need to add additional spine attachment strips, offers the highest packing density of attachment tabs for a length of spine, and eliminates the need to put separator material between spine tabs.
Tanged file folders have been available. Such file folders provide for two or three tangs on one or both covers. Additionally, tanged strips are a feature of many file folders, stapled into the spine or folded as a part of the spine. The placement of tangs in any one of the above mentioned devices can be replaced by the combination of a hole and a spreadable clip and represent the basis for commercially available products and known art.
This invention relates to filing products intended to offer a hinged tang without requiring an additional strip for offering the hinging facility. Further, this invention intends to provide for at least two opposing hinged tabs of differing tab base widths, substantially coterminous one with the other for allowing the attachment of independent leaves, each hinging on one or the other of the tabs.
The limitation of attaching a leaf directly on a cover is that the leaf directly attached thereto does not hinge and swing freely. For example, the limitation of an additional hinged strip with tangs is the cost of stapling or gluing in the tang strip. This is a manufacturing and cost limitation.